


An eye for an eye (Makes the whole world blind)

by Niall_Princess_Horan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cocky Harry, Guitar harry, Guitar niall, Kissing, M/M, Nerrie twins, Niall and perrie twins, Niall-centric, Popular Harry, Popular Louis, Popular Zayn, Popular perrie, Shy Niall, school fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niall_Princess_Horan/pseuds/Niall_Princess_Horan
Summary: Shy niall is bullied by his older (we're the same age, she's 2 minutes and 4 seconds older) sister for not having had his first kiss.Harry styles is failing music as he can't play an instrument.Or Niall teaches harry the guitar, in return for kissing lessons.P.S. you can follow me on Twitter @meganls11But my names Riley :/





	1. Chapter 1

Niall pov

"Pez hurry up, i need a wee" I mumble banging on the door.  
"Make me" she laughs, knowing full well I can't because the stupid door locks on the inside.  
"Sides, I need more time than you because I have people who are seen with me."  
"More like you need more work doing" I shoot back.  
"Mum!"  
"Niall!" Mum snaps  
"Dad" I whine.  
"Perrie leave him alone."

I giggle as she storms out of the bathroom. I shove all the make up to one side and set about doing my teeth.

Once done I head down, I got dressed waiting for perrie to put her face on.

"Niall have some toast or something" my dad says as I put my shoes on.  
"But da-"  
"Niall. Eat something please"  
I sigh and have a banana.

On my way to English I bump into none other than Harry Styles. He isn't a bully, he's just really really hot. He's on the rugby team and perrie has a picture of him topless on her wall. I may have taken a copy. It wasn't necessary anyway, since we share a room I see the picture everyday.

"S-sorry" I mumble shuffling around him.  
"Harry this is him" Louis says grabbing my arm so I can't move.  
"No it isnt" I reply, I try to keep walking but louis is a lot stronger than he looks.  
"You aren't actually moving anywhere" Zayn laughs as I keep trying to walk away.  
"He's the guitar man. He's really good" Louis says.  
"No I'm not, more of a cello guy me self."  
"Shhh blondie"  
"Don't shush me" I say defiantly.  
"Do you play guitar or not" Harry sighs.  
"Yes" I mutter.  
"Great, do you have a guitar?"  
"Yes" I mutter again.  
"Great! meet me at my car at 3. It's the red BMW-"  
"-I know. 'A seen you drive it"  
"Weird." zayn mutters.  
"Hey aren't you perrie's little brother?" Liam asks. Of course he did. Perrie is a cheerleader. I shudder at the thoughts I picture them having.  
"Yeah. 'm niall"  
"Awe you're tiny. Haha see you at 3" Harry says walking off.  
"Wait! What am I meeting you for?"  
"Oh yeah. I have a music test in 2 weeks, you're teaching me guitar."  
"I'm not" I snap. I can't teach harry freaking styles guitar. Never mind in 2 weeks.  
"C'mon. Please?"  
"No. I can't teach you it in 2 weeks. You're delusional."  
"I'll give you something in return"  
"No"

He walks me away from the others.  
"Cmon. what does your pretty heart desire. Anything, ill blow you?"  
I choke on air and feel my face go bright red.

"You-You'll laugh" I eventually say.  
"I won't. I promise and I won't tell anyone" he says  
"I-I keep getting shit from Pez for-for not k-kissing anyone yet. Urm"  
"You want me to be your first kiss? Are you sure?"

To my surprise he isn't mocking me, he looks genuinely interested in why him.

"I jus-wan it outta the way. An you're fit n you said anything-"  
"-Hey calm down. I'll go one better. I'll give you kissing lessons. First kisses are shite anyway. I'll teach you how to kiss properly, then when I comes to it, you can be an expert"  
"An-an you won't tell anyone?"  
"Course not. I promise."  
"You'll have to take me home first, get me 'tar"  
"Okay, 3?"  
"3" I confirm

 

_________________  
Multiple chapters


	2. Chapter 2

Niall pov

"We- we could practice at mine?" I ask as we pull up to my house for me to get the guitar. Harry is actually a good driver, I didn't nearly shit myself like I thought I would.

"Sure" he says smiling, he gets out of the car and I follow. Maybe we should have gone to his house. I just want to make me ma and da worry less and if they meet a 'friend' they might get off my back.

"D- Do you want a drink or- or food?"  
"Er a coffee would be good, milk no sugar please"  
"Course, you c- can take a seat" I mumble, nerves kicking in as I haven't had a friend before so I don't really know how to act or what to do/ say. I put that thought out off my mind and set about making us both a coffee.

"So, am I learning down here or in your room?"  
"Er, where- where ever you want"  
"Upstairs?"  
"Sure"

On our way to my room we bump into my dad  
"Hey niall, how was school?"  
"Good, got an A on my spanish test"  
"Still haven't told them you're fluent?" He laughs.

I couldn't be arsed leaning German, but I already speak Spanish and french fluently, we have to take two languages, guess which ones i chose....

 

"Don't you take Spanish? " Harry asks.  
"Yeah, and French, I'm fluent in both. But don't tell anyone! They'll make me do German.  
"That's brilliant" he laughs.  
"Who's this?"  
"Oh, da this is arry, I'm teachin him 'tar for an exam"  
"Arry, this is me da"  
"Bobby, nice to meet you"  
They both shake hands which is wierd, who even does that anymore?

"Da can you make perrie leave us alone this evenin?"  
"Course I will"

It's only fair, I have to stay out of the room when she has the cheer squad round. Like I'd be interested it a bunch of half naked girls trying to be provocative with their non existent hips. Ew.

"You and perrie share?"  
"Yes. Problem?" I ask, I'm a bit rude to be honest but I'm quite defensive about sharing a room with her.  
"No, I. I was making conversation" he looks nervous, great now I feel bad.

"Sorry. I get a lot a shit from people 'bout it"  
"I don't see why, but don't worry"

We start the lessons and I soon realise that while harry can read music. He has no hand eye coordination. Meaning to play a note he has to look at the guitar.

"No, that's D3" I laugh as he tries to play B7.  
"This is hard" he whines.  
"Here" I giggle, I sit behind him and try to guide his hands, I have to kneel up to see over his shoulder.

"Na. Na. Na, na. Na. Na. Na, na" I sing each key as he plays the guitar.  
"You sing?"  
"I dabble" I blush. I do more than dabble, but shhh!.

"Niall, I'm gona fail this aren't I? " he sighs after another hour.  
"No. Course not. We- we just have to practise everyday." I says, half honestly. We do have to practice everyday, but even then, he could still fail.

"I have to play guitar for a song and sing as well."  
"At the same time?"  
He nods, well shit.

"Does I have to be one you wrote?"  
"No" he shakes his head curiously.  
"Does it have to be one already published"  
Another shake.  
"So, could, for example, you sing a song that I'd written? "  
"I guess. How does that help?" He asks confused. 

I dig around under my bed until my fingers bump a folder. "Ow" I mutter as I smack my head.  
"Here, look at page 4" I say passing him the folder as i rub my head.

"This Town. You wrote this?"  
"Yeah, guitar cords are on the next page. They guitar cords are the same through out, if you learn the 28 second piece, you just repeat that."  
"Are you sure I can use this?"  
"Course, you need to pass don't you."  
"Well, yeah but, this is your work."  
"I don't really care" I lie.  
"I'll tell them. Everyone before I sing the song, I'll tell them you wrote it"  
"Really?" I ask, a bit exited.  
"I promise"  
"Kay, thanks" I mutter.

"Right horan, come here. Kissing time"  
I flush but stand up and make my way onto the bed next to him. We're both sat on the bed with our backs to the wall.

"You've never?"  
I shake my head.

"Okay, try to follow me okay?" Is the only warning I get before his lips are on mine. They're softer than I imagined, but plump.

He pulls back slightly then presses harder and cups the side of my face, angling my head the way he wants it. I feel him nibble on my bottom lip and I pull away giggling at the weird feeling.

He looks confused but laughs as well.

"S-Sorry that tickles"  
"Erm. I was asking for entrance. Yuh know, tongues"  
"Oh. But I don't know how to-"  
"-Well I am here to teach you" he says pressing his lips to mine again. I kiss back softly, trying to move my lips as he does. He slips his tongue in my mouth and I get nervous all of a sudden, he must be able to sense my nerves as pulls back.

"Okay so, you want to move your tongue around mine, like you're exploring, but not the washing machine effect. It's like a tongue dance"

"Kay"

He presses his lips back against mine and when he slips his tongue in I don't panic as much. I try to copy him but it's quite hard to do. He licks his tongue around my mouth and sucks on my own tongue before pulling out and pecking my lips. He trails down my neck and sucks lightly, I am aware I've been panting and moaning lightly since the start but now I groan and he smirks, sucking harder.

"Niall I'm only getting my phone char- what the hell" Perrie screeches.  
I now realise that harry has me laid on my back and he is laid over me.  
"What's wrong" my da asks, coming in to the room.

Harry sits up and helps me up as we both flush.

"I wasn't aware you and harry were dating niall" my dad says, he doesn't sound mad, just suprised. 

"We- erm-" Harry starts.  
"-We aren't. He- he was teaching me how- how to kiss" I sigh, looking at my fingers and fiddling with the duvet below me.

"Kissing lessons" Perrie laughs.  
"Don't laugh at him. He wouldn't have been bothered about kissing anyone If you didn't laugh at him for not kissing yet" Harry snaps, he's rubbing my back and I feel the first tear fall. I wipe it away and shuffle to the edge of the bed before heading to the bathroom. I don't want them to see me cry.

"It's not my fault he's a nun" Perrie snaps  
"No but you could be nicer to him about it. He isn't ready clearly, but felt obliged to kiss, to get you off his back"  
"I don't-" Perrie starts

"Enough!" Dad says. "I have had enough of you bullying your little brother. You need to apologise and then, you get changed from your uniform because you're grounded. No cheerleading for 3 weeks.

"Three weeks?"  
"That's four. Go apologise"  
"Fine"  
"That's five. Anyomore attitude today?"

"Ni?" I hear her tap on the door. "Cmon, open the door. Don't make me pick the lock"  
"What" I sniffle as I open the door.  
"Come here" he says, grabbing me and wrapping her arms around me.  
"I'm sorry. I am. I didn't know I upset you this much. I was just teasing. I didn't know it would hurt you this much babe"  
"M jus soft" I mumble.  
"No you aren't. You're sensitive and I know that. I should have been nicer to you. I'm sorry"  
"Ts kay"

We cuddle for another minute before we head back in.

"Come here niall. Why my didn't you tell me you were upset over this"  
"I- i wasn''t- at first- it continued and I- I thought there was summat wrong with me"

I mumble cuddling my dad. I'm quite happy at the moment, I love cuddles.

"There's nothing wrong with not being ready to do something" Harry says firmly but I can sense the kindness there.

"Right. You both havta go, harry needs to learn this song" I mumble, I only remember about harry when he speaks and I look up to see him sat on the bed with a sheepish look on his face.

"Sorry-"  
"Don't apologise. It's fine. Let's teach you this song yeah?"  
"Can I still teach you how to kiss, you're really good at it, kinda want to kiss you more"  
"Oh er, okay, but the song first, that has a deadline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo ideas for this story are great, I haven't actually decided where I'm going with this soooo......
> 
>  
> 
> Also, please leave comments and let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Niall pov

Harry improves rather dramaticly over the next week, we practice at his and I leave the guitar when he drops me home, so he can practice more. 

He's also a really good singer which suprise me, he also asks me to go to his exam performance, which I agree.

"I want to go too" Perrie complains.  
"He didn't ask you" I sigh  
"So, get him to ask me"  
"No"  
"Mum!"  
"Da" I whine

"Perrie, niall stop it. Harry is Niall's friend and niall alone is going. You are also still grounded."

Thanks dad!

 

True to his word, harry tells everyone I wrote the song and cords which I am thrilled with. Harrys performance goes well, he stumbles a little on the guitar but I only notice because I wrote the song and cords. I don't think the examiners notice.

"Harry, report back in an hour and you will have your final grade" Mr perkins says to him.

"I fucked it up, I did the note wrong. Oh my god I'm gona fail this. And then I won't get into college or get a good job and I'll be homeless and they don't have showers and my hair will go greasy or maybe fall out and-"

"-Harry calm down. No one noticed, I promise."  
"Okay, thanks niall" he let's out a shaky breath.  
"No problem" I smile

"Oi oi harry 'd man!" Zayn shouts getting louis in the head lock.  
"Stop acting like animals. We're in public" liam sighs.  
"Hey we're off for a coffee while we wait for your grade, is blondie coming?"  
"I- I don't-"  
"Yeah he is" Harry interrupts me and drags my arm lightly, giving me a small smile..

 

I'm sat at the table feeling a little out of place, they all obviously know each other really well and are friends. Harrys the first 'friend' I've made and i don't really know how to act around people.

"So niall, how old are you" Louis asks.  
"16 last month" I say quietly.  
"Awe don't be shy, we're all harmless"

We're all in the middle of a dispute about which car is better, an audi or a BMW. 

"Land rover, they're huge" I laugh.  
"Nah mate a mazeratti is the way forward" Louis pipes up.  
"Sticking with my BMW" Harry chuckles.  
"Audi, audi, audi" Zayn chants.  
"Personally I like porches" liam smiles.

This continues until josh from our year comes over with luke and callum. I wouldn't say they bully me, just try to intimate me and makeep me feel shit about my entire existence.

"Awe horan has a friend" he laughs walking past.  
"Oi moron. Learn to count. He has four" Louis sasses.  
"That's 2 more than you" Zayn chunters.  
"Maybe one of you can fuck him then. Break pretty boys innocence"  
"Maybe one of us has" Harry smirks "maybe. Guess you'll never know, now we're busy and your arrogance is makin me want to smack you in the face with a chair, so kindly fuck off before I find a suitable chair."  
We all laugh as they sulk away.

"Thanks guys" I mutter.  
"He said don't worry." Louis starts singing. Liam joins in for the "about a tin" then the other two for the "cos every little tin, is gona be alright".

We all laugh again because for some reason they all sang it in some Jamaican accent (horrifically)

"Hey, we're all having a pizza and fifa crash out at mine Friday night, you're welcome to join? We all chip in for food and chill out, sleep over as well" Louis offers.

"Never been to a sleep over" I mutter.  
"Never?" Liam asks.

I shake my head and fiddle with my coffee cup.

"Then niall horan, newest friend of ours, we are going to throw you the sleep over, to end, all sleep overs" Louis proclaims.  
"Kay, 'm in" I smile.

 

Shortly after we head off to see what grade harry has.

"I got a freaking B+" he shouts, jumping in the air and running into us all. He does another jump dive and picks me up shaking me, before kissing my cheeks.

"Thank you. You fucking genius"  
"S'alright" I laugh as he puts me down.

"I am taking you out for the biggest burger and ice cream you can find" he says, pulling me out of the door.

"Victory Frankie and Bennies" Louis roars.

 

Part of me is thinking I could end up falling in love with harry, but for now, I have four new friends, a soggy cheek and the biggest grin on my face since JLS split up.


	4. Chapter 4

Niall pov

"Nialler! Get your arse in here, pizza is on its way" Louis grins as he drags my arm through the door to his house. His parents are away with his younger siblings so louis invited me and the lads round for a sleep over.

"Hey Tommo" I grin.  
I'm greeted by everyone else and I say hi in return. It's still a little strange having friends. I sometimes have to pinch myself as a reminder I'm not dreaming.

"Hey baby" Harry grins as he stands up from the couch to meet me. This is new as well. Harry and I are sort of dating? I think anyway. We haven't sorted out the details yet. We just know we make out, but we're exclusive so we don't fool around with anyone else.

He gives me a hug first then presses his lips against mind. I frown at first as I don't really like kissing in front of people, especially considering I'm not very experienced. But that being said, when harry abandons my lips and sucks a small hicky into my neck I moan softly. He licks over the new bruise and kisses my lips again. He pulls away to mumble "when I kiss you babe, I expect a kiss back". My only reply is a weak nod and he kisses me again.

He slips his tongue into my mouth and I moan again. I feel his tongue slide over my braces and rub against my own tongue and I wrap my arms around his neck and his hands come to my waist.

He pulls away for air for a second, before plunging his tongue straight back in my mouth. When he sucks my tongue I pant harshly and shuffle closer to him. He pushes his hips into mine and I feel his semi hard penis. I also feel my completely hard penis.

"Are you hard for me?" He whispers then trails his mouth down my neck, sucking the odd bruise here and there.  
"Nggh" I groan as he rocks his hips against mine.  
"Yeah. This all for me?" He mumbles, bringing a hand to the front of my jeans and cupping me through them.  
"Yeah. Shit" I groan as I feel my orgasm fat approaching. If he doesn't stop I'm going to finish. In my pants. In front of him. And everyone else sat on the couch.

"Harry- stop please" I groan as he sucks yet another bruise into my porcelain skin.  
"Are you close?" He mumbles.  
I nod weakly against his chest.  
"Turn around" he whispers.

I whine because I don't want to. I don't want everyone to see how weak and pathetic he makes me. I know they just have but I don't want to see the looks on their faces.

"Okay okay-"  
"Use my room if you want. We'll save you some pizza" Louis offers. Harry looks at me for confirmation or denial. I nod softly and he pulls my arm, leading me up the stairs.

"Harry-"  
"-Not sex. Not if you aren't ready. We can just make out till you finish" he offers as we sit down on what I'm assuming is louis bed.  
"I'm not ready for sex. But I wanna cum" I whine.  
"I'm can help with that" is all harry says before he pushes my shoulder, causing me to lay down on the bed with him hovering over me, with his knees bent slightly so he's supporting most of his weight. I moan as his crotch rubs against my own and harry smirks before leaning down and locking his lips with mine.

"Fuck niall you're so beautiful baby" Harry whispers into my lips.  
"M not. M a proper- ugh- mess" I moan as he grinds against me slowly.  
"You are beautiful" he says firmly.  
"God harry- m close" I whimper, he presses down into me but holds still and I whine at him. I try rubbing up into him to get friction and he grunts at me but presses harder so I can't move.

"C'mon 'm close"  
"Tell me. Tell me you're beautiful" he says firmly.  
"You're beautiful" I reply.  
"Niall" he says with a warning and thrusts down into me harshly. "Tell me baby. Say I am beautiful" he whispers into my ear and I nearly finish from that.

"I- I am- b- beautiful" I stutter.  
"Yes you are. No one else gets to see you like this- only me"  
"Only you- make me- f- feel like this" I grunt.  
"So I'm thinking- if it's okay with you- we could make this official?" Harry whispers and pecks my lips softly.

"B- boyfriends?" I stutter.  
"Yep" he grins.  
"Kay. Yeah. Yeah I- ugh I want that"

"I can think of something else my boyfriend would like as well" he mutters before popping the button on my jeans open and sliding the zip down. I'm not sure if I'm more impressed he can hold himself up with one arm with out struggling. Or the fact he can undo my jeans with one arm, again with out struggling.

He pushes my jeans down slightly so they're just below my bum and same with my boxers. I blush as he takes a look at me leaking cock, hard against my stomache.

"So gorgeous" he whispers before rubbing his hand slowly over my penis. I groan as soon as he grips me and fight off my orgasm. He uses my ton of pre cum to slide his hand easier and he squeezes harshly.

"Fuck- oh- ugh- harry 'm gona cum" I moan.  
He doesn't say anything, just sits up so his arms are free,  wraps his lips gently around the tip of my penis, and that's all it takes for me to finish. He rubs my balls and penis soothingly as I finish down his throat with a groan.

"Ugh. 'M tired now. Fuck- tha- that was great" I pant.  
"I'm glad you enjoyed it baby" Harry whispers and kisses my head.  
"What 'bout you?" I yawn.  
"Im fine, it'll go down. Get some sleep, come join me and the lads when you're ready"

"Kay azza" I mumble. I'd actually forgotten the others were there. The last thought I have before sleep takes over is 'shit, I wasn't very quiet'.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, let me know what you think!!
> 
> Prompts as always, are open :D


End file.
